


Come Back

by raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Dogs, Fuckurt Advent, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Finn discuss reincarnation because of Discovery Channel. </p><p>Day 9 of Fuckurt Advent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

Finn hands one mug of hot chocolate to Puck, dropping a handful of mini marshmallows into it before sitting next to Puck and pulling the blanket over their laps. He definitely doesn’t regret not spending Christmas Eve at his mom and Burt’s house. They can go over in the morning to open presents, but tonight it’s just him and Puck, with their hot chocolate and their blanket and _A Christmas Story_ on TV. 

They’re a half-hour into the movie when Puck bumps his head against Finn’s shoulder, which is Puck-talk for ‘give me attention’. 

“Yeah?” Finn asks. 

Puck bumps his head against Finn’s shoulder again. “What do you want to come back as?” 

“What do I what?” Finn asks. 

“Want to come back as,” Puck repeats. “Reincarnation. Like, when you die, what do you want to come back as?”

“Oh,” Finn says. “I hadn’t ever really thought about it. Why?”

“I saw a thing on Discovery Channel the other day, and I was just thinking about it again,” Puck says.

“So you’ve thought about this more than once?” Finn asks. 

“Yeah. I mean, I guess my first choice would be person, because being a person pretty much rocks,” Puck says.

Finn nods. “Yeah, I’d probably pick person, too.”

“But if you couldn’t pick person?” Puck asks. “I think I’d want to be some kind of big predator, like a wolf or a lion or something really awesome that lives in a pack. That’d be cool, because I’d still get to be a badass, but I’d have other wolves or lions to hang out with.”

“Yeah, wolf or lion’s a good choice,” Finn says. “I think I’d want to be a dog.”

“A dog? You don’t think that’s kinda boring?”

“No way. Dogs are great. Dogs love you. They’re loyal,” Finn says. 

“But they’re dogs,” Puck says.

“So?”

“They get walked on leashes. They eat kibble. There’s nothing badass about a dog,” Puck says. 

“I’d be one of those really big ones,” Finn says.

“What, like a St. Bernard or Great Dane or something?” Puck asks.

Finn shakes his head. “Nah. I saw these dogs on the internet. They’re huge. They look like lions. They’re from Tibet.”

“Tibet, huh? So they’re monk dogs or something?” Puck asks. He sits up, reaching for his phone. He scrolls through a few picture, then nods, looking impressed. “Okay, I take it back. Those are pretty badass dogs.”

“I know, right?” Finn says. “They look like you could ride them into battle.”

“I would totally own one of those.”

“See? I’d be one of those,” Finn says.

Puck puts his phone down and leans against Finn again. “Okay. So I'll come back as a wolf and you’ll come back as a badass Tibetan monk dog.”

“Yeah,” Finn says. “That’s me. Badass Tibetan monk dog.” He drapes his arm around Puck and they keep watching the movie. As the credits roll, Finn leans his head against Puck’s. “But you have to promise me something.”

“Yeah?” Puck asks. “What?”

“If anything ever happens to me—”

“Hey. Don’t,” Puck says.

“I’m just saying. If anything ever happens to me, you’ve got to promise me,” Finn says. “The first thing you do is go dog shopping, okay?”

“Okay,” Puck says. “I promise.”


End file.
